1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid baby carrier and, more particularly, to a hybrid baby carrier that is used to hold a baby or carry the baby on the back.
2. Related Art
In general, a baby carrier is used as substitute for a wadded baby wrapper that is used to hold a baby or carry the baby on the back. The baby carrier enables a baby to be supported to a guardian through shoulder straps. The baby carrier closely attaches a baby to the back or waist of a guardian. Accordingly, the baby carrier is advantageous in that that it enables a guardian to more easily hold a baby or carry the baby on the back. In particular, a hip-seat baby carrier prevents the droop of a baby. Accordingly, the hip-seat baby carrier enables a guardian who has worn the baby carrier to stably hold a baby or carry the baby on the back.
A prior art of the hip-seat baby carrier has been disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1272144 (May 31, 2013) entitled “Hip Seat Baby Carrier.” The prior art includes a baby carrier main body unit and a hip seat unit. The baby carrier main body unit is configured to surround the hips and back of a baby and worn by a guardian through shoulder straps. The hip seat unit is coupled with the lower part of the baby carrier main body unit and supports the hips of the baby. Accordingly, according to the prior art, a guardian who uses the baby carrier can stably hold a baby or carry the baby on the back through the shoulders and the waist.
In the prior art, however, weight of a baby is concentrated on the shoulders or waist of a guardian who wears the baby carrier. Accordingly, the prior art is problematic in that a load is added to the shoulders, waist, and knees of the guardian. In particular, when a guardian who holds a baby or carries the baby on the back uses the baby carrier, a load transferred to joints is weighted because most of the guardians are women who gave birth to children. Accordingly, the prior art is problematic in that it is difficult for women who gave birth to children to use the baby carrier.